


Desperate.

by MickeysTonic



Series: Gallavich & Sex Toys. [6]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Mickey Milkovich, Dildos, Fingering, M/M, Masturbation, Mickey is horny lmao, Top Ian Gallagher, Vibrators, dirty talk????, no rimming which is a shock because it’s my favorite, solo sex, vibrating dildo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 19:21:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18697654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickeysTonic/pseuds/MickeysTonic
Summary: Ian has been working a lot lately which means their sex life has been put on pause. Mickey is desperate and goes to buy himself a toy.Ian just happens to come home early the day Mickey finally uses it.





	Desperate.

**Author's Note:**

> I write from my phone now so it may take a while for any new one shots but I’m not done writing! 
> 
>  
> 
> Twitter/Tumblr: @ValeskaHeart.

Mickey was so fucking sexually frustrated. Ian had been so tired lately from his EMT routes that he hasn’t touched Mickey. There were morning and goodnight kisses but nothing more. It has been nearly a month since they last fucked and Mickey was tired of jacking off in the shower or when Ian was napping.

Ian was working hard and he loved Ian for it. He loved knowing Ian was helping others while making their life better but Mickey really missed him. Not just sexually. He missed their weekend movie watching while eating take out. He missed Ian dragging him to dinner at the Gallagher house.

He missed Ian being in the apartment walking around naked teasing Mickey for getting hard so easily

God, Mickey really missed his dick.

 

And that led to Mickey buying a vibrating dildo while Ian was at work. He already had a hiding spot for it but he hadn’t had a chance to use it. If Ian was home he was either asleep on the couch or spread out on their bed. Mickey of course wanted to cuddle up with him but more than anything he wanted to get off with something apart from his hand.

 

So one Friday evening while Ian was at work, Mickey finally took the chance. He was dersperate so he took every article of clothing off and climbed into their bed. He had a packet of lube beside him and the toy untouched beside the lube.

He took a deep breath and wrapped a hand around himself. It never took long but he wanted to drag it out. Ian always gave him the most intense orgasms and he missed them so he was going to go as slow as he could to build it up and try to get that same level of intensity.

He licked his palm and moved his hand around his cock slowly. It was a lazy motion just trying to get his cock at least semi-hard for the next part. After he was satisfied he reached for the lube. His skin tingled at the thought of being full again and even if the toy wasn’t Ian’s cock, he was anxious to reach the places his own fingers never could.

He squeezed some lube on two fingers before tossing the packet down. He leaned back against his pillows and bent his legs so his feet was flat against the mattress. He moved his fingers down between his legs and slowly pushed both of them in. As much as he wanted to drag this out he also didn’t want to waste any time. He was desperate and would admit it to no one but Ian.

He gasped as he pushed them in further. He tossed his head back and groaned pushing down on his fingers. He could touch his prostate but he couldn’t actually press against it. The sensation shot chills trough his entire body and it made him ready to have the vibrator in him. But he had to prep himself since it had been a while.

He spread his fingers and pushed in. He cursed and kicked a leg out before bending it again. He arched his back and pushed his fingers in even further, groaning when he somehow managed to press his prostate.

“Fuck.” He cursed.

He pulled his fingers out and wiped them on the blanket and grabbed the toy. He hasn’t played with the settings yet because he wanted to surprise himself so instead he lubed up the toy and put it between his legs. He bit his lip and slowly pushed it in.

“Oh my god.” Mickey groaned.

It wasn’t as thick or long as Ian but it filled him up better than his fingers.

“Jesus fuck, Mickey.”

Mickey about flung himself off the bed but the look that Ian was giving him had him freezing.

“Ian! What the fuck are you doing?”

“I think I should be the one asking you since you’re the one with a dildo in your ass.”

“Maybe I wouldn’t have to have a dildo in my ass if you would fuck me, Gallagher.”

Ian’s eyes widened, “Mickey, I-“

He was stopped by Mickey flicking a switch and crying out.

“Oh my god.” Mickey cried.

He wanted to drag this out but with his asshole husband had to come home and scare the shit out of him so Mickey was going to make it fast and show Ian what he had been missing out on.

He flicked the very last setting and he completely lost it. He spazzed out, legs kicking, free hand grabbing the blanket while the other went to his hair tugging a bit. The toy was vibrating right against his prostate and his entire body was shaking.

Ian stood there watching harder than he has been in the last few weeks. He knew they haven’t been as active and it upset him too. He just wanted to spend the day ravishing Mickey but because of work and always being tired he couldn’t. Which led to his husband using a damn fake dick.

Mickey’s cock was hard and pressed against his stomach. Ian could see it dripping on to his skin and he wanted nothing more than to lick it all up. He groaned as he watched Mickey lose control.

He took his own clothes off and left them in the doorway as he walked inside the room. He sat on the bed but he didn’t touch Mickey. He wanted to watch him fall apart from that toy so Ian could swoop in and completely demolish him.

“Fuck!” Mickey cried, “God, Ian feels so fucking good.”

“Yeah? Feel better than my dick?”

Mickey shook his head and gasped, “Nothing does just feels so good to be filled again. Kiss me.”

Ian cursed and leaned down to kiss him. Mickey instantly attached his hands into Ian’s hair and held him there. Fuck, Mickey has missed being like this with Ian.

“Can I help you?” Ian whispered.

“Please.” Mickey begged.

Mickey was completely out of it. Sweat was glistening on his body, chest was red and his hair was messy.

Ian moved down the bed in between Mickey’s legs. He grabbed the toy and twisted it before pushing it inside of Mickey.

“Fuck!” Mickey yelled.

Ian chuckled, “Neighbors might call the cops.”

He ran his hand up Mickey’s legs and pushed it up allowing Ian to push the toy in and out of Mickey hitting his prostate over and over.

“Fuck me!” Mickey gasped, “Please just fuck me. Need you, Ian.”

That was all Ian needed.

He pulled the toy out and cut it off before tossing it aside. He slid up between Mickey’s legs and kissed him again, melting into his husband as he wrapped his legs around him.

“Now.” Mickey demanded, “Fuck me.”

Ian reached down and grabbed his cock before slowly pushing inside of him, “Jesus.”

He didn’t know how he let himself go this long without this. He had missed Mickey so fucking much in every way possible.

And so Ian plowed into Mickey without a second thought wanting nothing more than to make up for the time they lost.

Mickey couldn’t breathe. He could feel Ian in his stomach. He could feel him stretching him in the best way possible. His thighs were aching, his throat was dry but he didn’t give a shit. 

“Needed a toy, huh?” Ian whispered.

He bit down on Mickey’s neck causing him to groan.

“I’m not going to be replaced with a fake cock.”

“Never.” Mickey groaned, “Just missed you, Ian. Just needed something.”

Ian gasped against Mickey’s neck and placed his hands on the mattress as he continued fucking Mickey at a rapid pace.

 

“Ian, I’m gonna-“

“Cum. Cum for me, Mickey.”

And boy did he cum.

 

His nails dug into Ian’s back and he clenched around Ian as his orgasm hit. His entire body was shaking and he felt so exhausted. But Ian was still fucking into him and he wanted to take it. He wanted Ian to cum deep inside of him.

Which he did just moments later with a deep groan, hips pressed right up against Mickey.

“Jesus.” Ian groaned.

He slowly pulled out and fell to his back.

“What the fuck are you doing home so early?” Mickey asked, exhausted.

Ian looked at him and smiled, “I got to thinking about you and I put down for some early vacation time.”

“Are you serious?”

“Yes and it’s a good thing I did. We are going to have some fun this next week me, you and that toy of yours.”

Mickey snorted, “Yeah? Is that what you think?”

Ian rolled over so he could tuck his face into Mickey’s neck,”I’m sorry if I made you feel unwanted or undesirable. I’m always going to want you, Mick.”

“Don’t get sappy you bastard.”

Ian laughed against his skin, “I’ve been hard this past month just knowing you were sneaking off to the bathroom to get off. I’m sorry for not having the energy to fuck you the way you deserve but this week will makeup for it. We are going to cram a months worth of sex in this upcoming week so prepare yourself.”

Mickey kisses the top of Ian’s head and ran his fingers through his hair, “Go easy on my ass, Ian.”

Ian looked up at him and smiled, “Is that really what you want?”

“Nah. Just want you to fuck me good and hard.”

“That can be arranged.”

 

At the end of the week, Mickey’s ass was so sore, Ian had to buy him a special pillow to sit on for a while. 

But they were both happy that things were back where they used to be and yet somehow better.

“I’ll always be here to take care of you and your ass.” Ian teased.”

Mickey laughed, “Fuck off!”

He kissed his husband and the two fell asleep tangled up in their blankets.


End file.
